The invention relates to a prismatic, i.e. plate- or block-like connection member or subplate for the supply of valves or similar components, having at least one internal duct, which opens at one end at a mounting surface adapted for the attachment of the valves, and at the other end at a connection side of the connection member for joining with a pressure fluid line or the like.
Connection members of this sort are used in pneumatic circuitry to reduce the amount of pressure fluid lines or hose, to facilitate the fitting of valves or similar components and for the rapid and error-free connection of the pressure fluid lines with the valves. In such a case the connection member normally has more than one duct extending through it, which at one end opens at the mounting surface and at the other at the connection side of the connection member. Valves or similar components may be attached by screw or plug means on the mounting surface and in the mounted condition valve ducts formed in the interior of the valves are in communication with the separate ducts via the orifices formed on the mounting surface. It is certainly possible for more than one valve to be arranged on the mounting surface, and then the ducts will have more than one orifice at the mounting surface, or the separate valves may have respectively separate ducts. Each duct will then have one orifice on the connection side, which will have a threaded means into which the threaded end of a pressure lead may be screwed. The lead will be connected with a supply of fluid under pressure, with a load or with a duct through which fluid may be discharged, as for example into the atmosphere in the case of the use of compressed air as a driving fluid. Frequently, however, it will be the case that a lead to be connected is not equipped with any screw means, as will be the case if it is made of a rubber-like, elastic material, and then a hose connection nipple will have to be screwed into the orifice, such nipple having a suitable thread at one end for fitting into the threaded socket and on the other end it will have the tapering male nipple element for insertion into the elastic fluid lead. However this system is an awkward one inasmuch as a large number of hose connection nipples of the sort noted have to be kept available and possibly carried around by a fitter in order to meet any eventuality. Furthermore, there will be substantial costs involved in the separate production of the hose connection elements and in stockholding activities in this respect. It is furthermore to be considered that in systems utilizing such hose connection nipples, leakage problems will be relatively frequent, since there are two points to be sealed, namely on the one hand at the thread and on the other hand at the connection nipple.